


The Quivering Flame (One Night in Kaladesh)

by PaladinQuinn



Category: Magic: The Gathering (Card Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:21:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23838286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaladinQuinn/pseuds/PaladinQuinn
Summary: Chandra remembers a  sexual and intimate tryst that happened in Kaladesh with Liliana while beating herself up about how she just can't speak to Nissa concerning her true feelings.
Relationships: Chandra Nalaar/Liliana Vess
Kudos: 4





	The Quivering Flame (One Night in Kaladesh)

**Author's Note:**

> AN: This is my first time writing a femmeslash fic ever and first time writing in MtG Universe but after seeing this card https://external-preview.redd.it/KWlJzHtgxzQyAySuIlPf-eZGBFxtXPw6Szw_WWnX59o.png?auto=webp&s=1ebd9fe4d5d355952b2bc848e3c6faa98b9d563a 
> 
> \- and after learning about drama concerning Chandra hetroconning, I decided to try and instead improve the canon unofficially of course. I hope everyone enjoys and feel free to review and comment <3

Why are you such a coward Chandra? 

Things were easier in Kaladesh, but really it's that sensation, that suggestion, a dance, a ballet a wicked tryst. In some ways I feel utterly sick, like everything about her should revile me. And yet here I am, hating myself, and thinking back to the moment it happened. The revelation, the eclipsing moment. Yet, when I could have reached out her, the beautiful haunting beauty, the wonderful calm and placid princess, I lied, I lied. I said such wicked cruel things, and for what because I am scared. I am scared of every moment, every second I spend with her, I just want to leap at her and have her tear my soul and clothes asunder, touch my skin with her dexterous digits and make my body hotter than the immortal sun. 

It was meant to be her, it should have been her, but here I am while everyone celebrates nearly crying over what a stupid bitch I was... And yet, I can't forget, I can't forget salacious waltz and how she spoke and ruled my body. I was her throne, her temple and the goddesses of my very flesh were appeased in ways I can't fully convey. 

I feel a stray tear fall and let out a long sigh, “It should have been you Nissa, it should have been you and me...”

Letting out a long hopeless sigh I tried to recollect it all, maybe if I could just process it all I would finally be honest, be upfront. Let her stare at the sun in all it's glory. 

All my life. All my life I have seek perfection, control, inkling of it all. And when around her, I melt, not even the hottest flames I can ignite compare to the smouldering organ that is my heart. 

That how truly hot I burn for her.

Scorching, touch my face, my cheeks are a aglow.

Shaking my head in frustration, I remember what she said, the one who can be my guidance, my control I so desire, “Chandra, pay attention... You seek peace, so close your eyes and focus. Find your place of truth.” and me I was just trying to not stare. How can I be at peace, sitting this close to her? How does she do it? This control, she speaks so softly, yet I can hear her voice even in a monsoon.

It's not like Liliana is the worse, but why did I give her that one moment, that everglowing supernova? It should have been for Nissa, Nissa even her name is a song, a haunting melody, I just wanna scream, yell --- hell fucking yodel, “I LOVE YOU, I LOVE YOU MORE THAN THE FIRES IN MY SOUL BURN.” yet any hope of that being communicated and we end up with a jumble, mess of words that are barely coherent.

HOW DOES SHE NOT THINK I AM A FREAK? HOW DOES SHE EVEN STAND ME? I CAN'T DO ANYTHING RIGHT?

No, Chandra, focus, focus.

It happened in Kaladesh, I don't know how it happened, I just know it happened.

********************************************************************

The only one who could grasp my anger, my unbridled fury at my Mum being held by Consulate was her. Gideon believed we should work within the law, Nissa felt rather lost because the Plane lacked a lot of plant life. Maybe she read my mind and thoughts, but Liliana seemed to decide that the night before everything she would enter my room.

Unannounced, uninvited, just enter.

I awoke with a start as she effortlessly glide over to my bed. It felt like a dream, a nightmare, even unreal. She was wearing, oh gods she was wearing. I am weak, her clothing was just alluring, an opaque violet negligee in the darkness of the night I could see her pale, almost ashen skin. Her voice was commanding, eloquent, “My wild flame, how loud your heart screams, how terribly your emotions smoulder. I can no longer see you suffer, suffer.” her repetition was beguiling, I felt each word louder than anything in my head.”

I eased myself up, still utterly lost and certain this was merely a mirage, a hopeless dream because of how deeply I experienced my feelings.

Her hand softly brushed over the cover, rising upwards to my thigh before falling back down, her ethereal appearance, bewildering me.

Somehow I managed to speak, although the twisted mess of coherence once again fell to pieces, “Liliana?” nothing else just her name, my cheeks I could feel the uncontrollable burning. I dared not move, scared I would utterly burn it all to a cinder if I succumbed.

Her commanding yet devilish gaze seemed to smile as she whispered, a mere breath on the cool night air, “Yes, darling?” 

I blinked, come on Chandra, words you can do them.

“This... this---” as if sensing my confusion her hands did continue to glide over my duvet, making me hitch my breath, but still stumble out something of a sentence, “...Is a surprise...” her purple eyes glinted as she spoke with no malice, yet I shivered not due to fear, no she was setting up a hearth with producing kindling, and with my emotional state, I was barely fighting back.

“Many of lives ineffable pleasures are a surprise.” she uttered languidly each word like a breath upon my neck. 

Even my semi-clothed form, she made me feel naked. 

Biting much these confounding feelings, I tried speak once more her, noting her pressure upon the bed, from the knee pushing down on the feathered mattress, her hands travelling in truly wicked ways as I tried to communicate even suggest anything akin to stop, “Um... is it... necessary?” at that she grinned and I felt trapped and yet excited, “Nothing is necessary, but think of it like school darling, you will learn and be better for it.” maybe I should have fought more, but instead I mutely nodded as she clapped her hands and spoke tenderly through the air, “My darling Chandra, I intend to show you such delights.” once again I mutely nodded, unable to fight, resist the growing sensations threatening to completely overwhelm my boiling furnace.

I was weak.

I was wanton.

And she knew.

“Very well Chandra, school is now in session.” I bit my lower lip so much it bled, yet I felt no pain, nothing but her hands dancing over the covers, “One thinks darling, that too much material can suffocate a flame, perhaps we should let it breath.”

Before I could even respond.

They were gone, the covers completely vanished. 

I felt like prey, I felt such complex wonders and feelings. I lay sat up exposed, her gaze travelling over my olive skin, reading, rending in erotic haunting judgement, “Now the fire can breath.” this close now, I could see with horror and unbridled delight, under the opaqueness of the silken material was nothing, just her pale ashen skin, beholden to glory. Each curve, each angle, I was weak, hopeless and entranced. 

She had barely touched me, yet my furnace already was hot and boiling, sweating rivulets, “A... are you sure?” I pleaded, nervous, completely overwhelmed by all of this. Ever doubting if this was even real or just some wild figment of my of tortured mind.

Ever felt like you are in one way conversation? 

In truth dealing with Liliana felt like that, her soft yet authoritative purple eyes trained on my exposed body, “I don't know darling Chandra, are you certain?” by this point my lip was raw with how much I was biting it.

Trembling with cocktail that consist of doubt, confusion and other sensuality, “I... I... I don't know...”

Her raven black hair just glowed in the suffocating night, the air crisply wafting through each strand with next to no effort. Her calm demeanour seemingly innocent as she drew out each syllable in what could only be described as utter torture and pleasure, “Well, guess we'll see...” 

Now her hands were upon my body repeating motion she had practised upon the covers and each caress making me shiver and yes, squirm. Each expert and precision like strike from the heel to my lower thighs still clad in what amounted to a loose assortment of material and thread. Mainly for modestly less so for protection and certainly not preventing my furnace leaking fluids but never abating if anything it was growing hotter with each passing second. 

Why was I like this?

I had promised deep down this was meant for Nissa. This ceremony, this initiation, and yet even though I tried to reason, claim that somehow the witch was enchanting me. No, she really was not. I was one who was on the brink of losing everything if we failed to rescue my Mum. If I failed like I have so often and for so long to beat back to the Consul. 

I was weak, so incredibly weak and just wanted to rest, let someone else lead. 

It's like she read my mind, because soon after she had completely disrobe me with her hands, my entire body exposed. I never felt so fragile, and yet her gaze trained on me made me blush and giggle. Her body collapsed over mine, and she grabbed my hands and placed upon back and besom, daring me to let loose. Begging me to, she wanted Chandra Roaring Flame.  
With a visible quiver I spoke no hesitation, “Lily, I succumb to you. I concede and acquiescence to your wishes... Just be warned, can you stand the heat.”

No longer afraid, no longer nervous my body started to glow and boil, slowly, gradually heating up, steam rising from me. The wetness between my slick thighs vanishing although the wetness in my very quim craved more so very much.

Liliana finally betrayed a smirk as she whispered with glee, “Darling, that is better, I did wonder so very much where was that spark. Pun intended, you are fire I impart into you fuel and ferocity, I wish Chandra for you to burn all night as your body learns the complex equations and designs of sapphic release upon you.”

Once again I nodded though mutely there definitely was more certainty. My hand crushed her ample besom, beset as you dove her knee to my furnace and started thoroughly to lubricate, building a red hot friction like nothing I never imagined. No one, no one had ever touched me there. Yet here her knee was so effortlessly assaulting the very boiler that continued to leak. Her soft murmuring bewitching my senses as she arched forward but pushed her chest into my hand. 

Not surprisingly, clothing not made to be heated as I was, so her negligee lit up and fell away, her ashen body completely naked. I was astounded by how truly evocative and haunting she was. Liliana was older than half of us, and had lived many lives, yet her pale ashen skin never repulsed. And even in her hunt for eternal youth, I noted slight imperfection in her body.

My hand on her back tracing ever gently over the small to her lovely derrière. I pushed our bodies closer while my fires burned only my senses preventing me from utterly combusting the bed of this wild heinous act. 

And yet Liliana neither winced or even appeared to notice, if anything her knee continued to push up and down, stoking my furnace with primal abandonment. I could only whimper find my eyes closing with each second.

Suddenly, in my reveries it happened, our lips touched, my mouth immediately flew open, her tongue crept in and it happened. I was kissing Liliana, I was kissing Liliana Vess no pretense and I loved every moment, how her hands immediately fell upon my body, delving and desiring my very heat. 

The kiss to proclaim it was rapture would be understating the sheer delight it made me feel and how it brought upon ecstasy I had long believed could be felt in anger, in rage, but here I was drowning in her spells. 

Mewling (despite being muffled by her whiplash tongue) like a lost kitten as I experienced each vivid moment, despite my eyes clenched shut and our faces pressed so close together I could spell the hints of perfume she wore.

Even lost in my state of intense bliss my mind wandered as I gently cooed between each wanton directness of her lips. 

I remembered the smell, a bouquet from Innistrad. A beautiful yellow like lilac that turned white during the night, the smell was impossible to forget. But I do remember the name, 'Avacyn's Tears' it is said it grew as Avacyn wept and lost herself completely. Nissa had wanted to try find leads for the world soul of Innistrad and since Sorin seemed on a vendetta against Nahiri, we ended up just travelling the plane and witnessing the suffering. The real tragedy was after Eldrazi, Vampires and Werewolves, most of them the people had given up believing they could ever be free. 

As my mind entered reality, my body having been operating on autopilot much to the pleasures of Liliana whom was now getting her rear firmly groped and squeezed by my boiling emberous hand, while my other hand on her chest had opted to playing provocatively with her nipple. She on the other hand had slipped a hand between my thigh and was now stroking, stoking the furnace, as her fingertips danced over my scorching red hot petals, bringing me out of the dreams and to throw head back and moan loudly, the flames around me growing. Yet being contained, as I witness her eyes go stark violet and smile.

It was not it was uncommon for walkers to make love (because despite my protestations, I truly, truly wanted this) it was that it was kind of dangerous due to her immeasurable power. Some were more lucky like Gideon and Ajani, but for me my powers were tied to my emotions, thus even partially losing control could completely burn a place down in minutes or seconds depending on the heat I achieved.

I continued to crush her breast, stimulating her nipples and then once more into a kiss, a breathless, squirming kiss, tongues interlocked, jousting, fighting and inevitably bringing ever more heat to me. Yet she never stopped or indicated pain, she just guided the dance.

Already I could feel myself start to overload, starting to lose my mind, threatening an unrestrained scream of rhapsody, as she continued to massage and assault my petals. Sweat cascading from my boiling body, my eyes aglow even while slammed shut, I squealed, clinging to her, and then breaking the kiss I yelled, “LILY, FUCK MEEEEEEEEEEE!”

For a few seconds looked at me quizzically and responded eloquently, “Darling, what did you think I was doing?” before resuming what she had doing, bringing me the moment, the shearing burning eclipse ready to burn me to utter cinders.

With an unbridled deranged scream of euphoria, my body fully ignited into an utter inferno. I had merged with fire and matter, the fire and I were one in the same. Just sizzling and genuflecting as I lost myself to everything. I was consumed, drowned and totally obliterated. For a time could see nothing but fire, smoke and flame.

Just the suffocating heat and intensity felt throughout my whole body. I was an elemental, a being of pure unsanctioned heat. I was one with the Sun and every Star. I just lost myself, lost my mind to more of the madness before finally climbing back down.

The embers ceased and through the red blurred state of mind, I saw her giggling, Liliana was giggling as she whispered seeing my eyes finally open, “My Gods, Chandra, I knew you were pent up, but the sheets are practically soaked. If not for my barrier, you would have set this room a blaze.” smirking she leant followed and teased my ear lobe with her tongue before murmuring in it, “I think we should wait before we burn down the house.” my cheeks grew as red as her lipstick and my hair, she once more chuckled with genuine intimate mirth, “I've not seen a girl cum that much since Nahiri --- maybe I have a thing for emotional girls.”

How could I even respond? 

Yes, I was aware I had never really maintained that part of me. But to be fair, it was only because of Liliana I was not burning down the entirety of Kaladesh. I did not have the privilege of losing control so explicitly usually. For me losing control led to great harm and though I had more control that I used too, I still should not push things too much, after all fire was potent especially in some climates, like Kaladesh where it was hot and extremely dry outside of the few oasis's or magically managed gardens that dotted the plane. One spark could easily set the entire place alight within hours.

Finally, I said, daringly, “Surely, you plan to more, or is the almighty Liliana Vess – feared as one of the most powerful Planeswalkers of Black Mana, tired and sp---” in seconds before I could even finish my sentence, a magically charged flipped me over before striking my rear with such force and precision. Moaning and squealing in agony, I writhed in delight, noting how aroused this was making me.

I felt so ashamed and yet excited beyond belief, someone who could hurt me finally and I was loving it. LOVING IT SO MUCH. I groaned and mewled shaking my rear as her strikes grew in force, and I continued to turn into utter flooding season down between my legs. It's like she knew how much to hold back and how much to use, because she never caused anguish or hurt me badly, in fact I revelled in it. 

Before she finally spoke curtly, “Brat, now I was merely giving you time to relax before we continued. After all I assumed almost burning down the room took a lot out of you.” she gave a wicked grin and I could only blush as she flipped back around and held me down to lick over my neck, up and all over, while I sighed quickly and in laboured fashion.

Finally, she ceased knowing she had me wrapped around her finger and myself being aware of this very thing.

Shaking my head lightly, I pat the side of the bed next to me, “Can we pause?” she seemed a little surprised but nonetheless sat herself down swivelling her head so she could see me, “Of course darling, I assume you have questions.”

Letting out prolonged audible sigh, I nodded, “How do you do it? How do you just take what you want. You just directed everything and despite making sure I approved, you created music. Yet with Nissa... Nissa I can't, I want to tell her---”

It was then she did something so unexpected she embraced me much like a Mum would hold a child as she whispered, “Shhhhhhhhh...” leaning away she continued, “It's not exactly unknown by most of us that you and Nissa have a thing for one another. In fact, Ajani, Gideon and I all have a wager.”

Thrown off by what she said, I blinked in confusion, but she merely took one look at my gaze and started a new, “When I say wager, nothing but harmless fun. We are placing a bet on how long it takes you both to actually address this. Gideon believes you will take the longest, I am betting a lot sooner, Ajani is middling. I figured, Nissa will act if provoked, but you are more likely to run away.”

I was not sure what to think, she had used me, for a useless wager.

Was I even that predictable, my rage grew and if not for her next words, I may have exploded.

“Chandra, darling, I did not use you. I love our time spent together. I just want you happy. You obsess on control and balance, but you are formidable women capable of untold destruction. Nissa been through so much and like myself suffered a great deal. I am not using you for my own benefit, I am pointing out obsessing about one goal will destroy you. I can't stop, like you can. But, I can prevent you making the same mistake. You are truly special. I adore you viberance and bravery. I even envy how blunt you can be about most things. But, I also see Chandra your obsession with balance is making you believe you are not worthy of love, of affection from her. My advice is simple, stop thinking about yourself here. I can tell just how much Nissa has suffered and how difficult it's been to open her up. Yet here you manage.” her fingers traced up my thighs, “Be her guiding light and just remember it is not about yourself, but about helping the one you care for. I believe...” she leant forward and kiss me chastely on the lips, “I believe you are capable of truly amazing things, just don't forget that she honestly cares deeply for you and trusts you. Just face your fears, for her sake.”

Listening gently, I nodded starting once more to relax, but still she was not done, “I never told anyone but Gideon this, so if you tell anyone I will deny it. I regret ever finding The Chain Veil, yes it truly amped my powers up, but I almost turned another into a Demon and also made another into a Demon. People loathe me for the evil I spread. That is what my constant seeking of power has done Chandra, left utter desolation and hurt so many. I may be one of the most powerful walkers, but most don't even trust me.” sighing she shook her head, the hand still tracing my bare milky thighs, “I can't stop because I need to be free of everything I wrought. Nissa witnessed so much suffering and pain on her home plane. Such horrendous agonies. I never imagined she would even let anyone touch her again, but I seen you two alone and how she leans towards you. Nissa – may never have told you this... but Chandra you need to know, Nissa hates physical contact. She will grudgingly hug, but she will avoid it. Yet when I see you with her, I see something not seen in so long, she is happy. Not just content, happy, in bliss even.”

With that she used her magic to make me sit up as she spoke harshly but also in clear way, “You have her heart already, can you please stop running away from her. She can't understand, and though I know you do feel for her, she is young and inexperienced, afraid even. I want you to promise me Chandra, you will stop running...” 

Taking a breath she went on, “Next time you have a chance, stay with her...” 

Giving a wink she added, “She can handle sparks and fire, trust me.”

Mulling over her words I tried to figure out exactly how to respond, “... This is a lot to process... I understand what you are getting at. But, currently we can't really rest on our laurels, Lily. We need to focus on my Mum... I can't get distracted by this...” I added quickly my cheeks once more resembling her lipstick, “Not to say stop...”

Giving me a wry smirk she continued, “All work and no play makes Chandra a dull girl.” with me sat up, her hand could access my bag and with a gasp, I felt her fingernails coarsing down my spine, just enough for sensation but nothing more.

“Believe me, there will always be time Chandra to tell her.” still her nails lovingly scraped down my back restarting continually as I cooed and squirm in delight. It was like magic how she knew what to do, when to do it, and what else to do. By all accounts I should be afraid, but it was strange being around her felt comparable to utter sanctuary. 

Before I could consider more, her lips were once pounced upon my own and surprising no one, I quickly conceded and fell into the role she had deigned through her action. My tongue lapping out willingly, and immediately being snatched and sucked upon, slurped upon by her, while I could only let out strangled moans and other elicitations I never once imagined I would do. The way she moved her hands over my bare body, just bringing me to roll back my eyes and live in this eternal state of maddening elation. A suggestion, a sensation like never felt. 

How she wrestled with my organ, probing and pushing, curling it around, our saliva readily being exchanged while I could consummate each kiss with ambitious yet youthful exuberance. A mere kiss and found myself floundering, each reaction she performed I felt my very soul being quenched. Yet, with the desire rising up, I knew soon she could quench nothing.

Her hands, over my back, my breasts, between my legs, they cast a spell upon my nakedness, memorizing every part, every piece of me. I felt like she was cartographer and I was her undiscovered land, exploring to my furthest depth, discovering sources of my wetness and delving to inner most secret, sacred places. Every valley, every hill, she was mistress who understood she must know the lay of the land. 

I was her undiscovered paradise, and she needed to map me. In some many ways I felt utterly exposed, yet exhilarated and all doing this while blind, her lips upon mine own and with us readily kissing to such untold extremes. Yet she learned my body. 

No one had dared learn me, but here she was, crafting her map, marking the key points, building up an image of what made me tick. Maybe I should be scared, but in my frazzled aroused state. I could only respond with muffled wanton sounds.

Feeling her tongue on the roof of my mouth, slither, slide and slurp over my gums and teeth. If her hands was the mapping of me, her mouth was a delicacy. How she treat me, and fulfilled me in ways that no one could convey.

Once again climbing that Volcano to witness the eruption, I was shocked when she broke the kiss and smiled kindly at me, tracing my face gently with loving caresses and touches, “Chandra, a truly breathtaking experience. If I had known the unbridled ecstasies you could provide I would have dallied in your boudoir much sooner.” once again my cheeks lit up. 

In between my embarrassment she had opted to start teasing my breasts, I could feel her tongue coordinating languidly over my nipple, lightly flicking it much to my impatience. After everything earlier, it felt like a mere torment, yet I still cooed and slightly laughed, biting my lower lip while she exercised her dark magic upon my body. It was revelatory to be honest. And though it did infuriate me, it was more. I needed more than this mere tantalizing dance. I knew more now, and this honestly felt like torture.

As she circled and curled her tongue around the areola's before aggressively slurping, I gasp and whimpered in wicked delight. Even in my state of delirium I could hear her decadent giggles, knowing just how well she had beguiled me. 

Writhing, I felt her knee once more over my furnace and in a frenzy that was neither graceful or modest I frantically ground my loins into her ashen skin, trying desperately, breathlessly to build to another eclipse. I craved that moment so badly, and I knew she knew. I wanted to scream and squeal, but she just how much to hold back and drive me into primal mood. Giving into my sexual, physical needs I once had fought so hard to repress.

If I had any sense I would have calmed, but it is like she had woken a beast of pure lust and hedonism. I never had yearned-for release as bad as now. Sweating splashing off me and steam rising as I aggressively tried to scratch this maddening itch. 

I NEEDED HER. I NEEDED HER TO END ME. OH GODS – HOW DID SHE DO IT? WHAT WOULD NISSA THINK? I DON'T KNOW, BUT I KNEW I COULD NOT RESIST. 

If I was conspiratorial I would think she had created some pheromone and I really was more chaste, but who was I fucking kidding? I was red mana, that meant passion, that meant desire. I just refused to embrace this side of me out of fear. 

My nether's were wet and juicy and I could feel how I coated her knee in all my nectar. I should feel ashamed, yet I had become depraved, in increase state of pent up arousal. 

MY BODY BOILED, BOILED AND ROASTED!

Imagine if you will a fire so hot the very flame is fully transparent, that is how my body was responding to cruel pleasure games. I wanted to be free of this stimulation upon my whole body. Yet I still thrust my hips up to shamefully grind upon that knee. No self-respect, breathless, aroused unable to think about anything except my needed release. 

Then with an almighty gasp, eliciting pure revelry and lust I clawed her back to shreds and screamed, yelled, panted like a wild bitch. 

Gripping her as the sun burned and soared before collapsing in euphoria.

The furnace erupted burning liquid over the sheets, my whole body igniting, only her cold dark magic keeping the ebbing flames at bay, while I rocked in rhapsody to the moment. The second, the decadent hour, moaning and mewling, crying in part guilt and desire. I was so confused, yet I continued to burn hotter before finally subsiding, the ember choking and my furnace spewing forth salacious juices as I rode each squirm, each action, clinging to the heat and screaming. 

I was pent up and my climax lasted minutes before it ceased and I was left blushing and shuddering.

The cat gently climbed off of me and with much gusto she lowered herself to straddle my face and with a smirk she whispered, “Does the kitten wish for a treat?” I will confess, no be totally up front here, if anyone had asked what I do here before now, I would have no idea, but it was like I had suddenly embraced my redness and with sudden ferocity my lips locked over her jewel and on automatic pilot I started teasing and taunting her petals, drinking and lapping at the juices. Meanwhile, her hands softly kneaded my chest playfully as moaned wantonly, wriggling as I drank up her nectar, slurping and sucking.

My tongue parted and teased, slipping into her inner core and delving into blackest of mana, exploring inner depths, swirling, circling, aggressively lost in my lust and passion. I performed all the sapphic depravities upon her quim. 

Letting loose years of untold desire and other powerful emotions. So lost was I to the mana, I did not realize until her hands clung to my chest and hard and then with a scream so unlike hers.

The room turned utterly black and empty. 

I could hear screams and cries, of pleasure, delight and reveries, so many voices filling out into her own unearthly rhapsody shattering the realms of death and life.

I could feel her very soul and my own merging, dancing together before it quickly stopped. 

My first intimate taste of black mana.

She violently released all over my face and down my throat. Her climax lasted much longer. Still she sat and let me finish before gently climbing off.  
I blinked finally aware of my surroundings, the room was carbon, burnt to cinders only her shield had stopped the building being engulfed. Meanwhile she was gently stretching in the moonlit her body a pale seductive shadow. 

As she turned she saw my gaze and smiled alluringly, “Chandra, you needn't worry.” she gestured and at once the place started immediately reforming as she whispered edging back to the bed before collapsing next to me, “Destruction and Renewal are not so different, for so long you have all assumed I am merely about death and decay, but I also can renew and restore.” I gave shaky smile and replied, “Nissa?” she shook her head maternally, “I won't tell and neither should you, this was to help you both.” as I began to speak once more she simply shushed with a finger to my lips, “Relax, and for now embrace this... It is my gift and my reward... I kissed the inferno and survived, you felt the coldness of your own soul and yet lived to tell the tale.”

I gave wry shrug, and watched as she wrapped her arms around me tracing her fingertips over my tepid body causing involuntary shiver as held me close, our naked bodies together in unity, the true eclipse between the sun and the moon, between red and black mana, between morally grey to moral... I danced with the devil in the pale moonlight and don't regret a thing...

*************************************************************

Looking back, I found myself feeling less guilty, even angry. It had been worth it, it had been the right choice and it is time I stopped hiding my desires and instead embraced what I am an unpredictable inferno of lust and passion. 

It is time, I told her, now. No waiting.

With that I ran out to Ravnica ready finally confess, speak my true feelings. Be what I am and stop holding back. I am Chandra an almighty roaring flame. Be my emotions, no longer be afraid to accept what or who I am.

Time to tell Nissa, I have always loved her and do love her.

If that night taught me one thing, it was living in the moment was better than letting my emotions rule me and therefore me hold me back from my true happiness. If Liliana taught me anything it was I can be happy with Nissa if only I communicate.

It is time for me to accept I am Red Mana with all the caveats.

Who was I to deny what I am? 

I am woman feel me burn.

Nissa I am coming.


End file.
